1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to electrical connectors. The invention more particularly concerns electrical connectors, such as coaxial connectors, which transmit electrical signals in the radio frequency (RF) range or spectrum.
2. Discussion of the Background
Electrical connectors which operate in the RF spectrum are known. As the number of transmitted electrical signals increases the number of electrical connectors increases. However, in some applications, the amount of space available to accommodate the electrical connectors has not increased. Thus, the density per unit space of connectors is increased. The density can be increased, but the increase in density is limited by how closely the human fingers can install one electrical connector next to a previously installed electrical connector.
Also known in the art are ganged connectors, such as the connector disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,927,125, which is hereby incorporated herein by reference. This connector has a predefined number of electrical ports that can be accommodated. If the number of desired ports exceeds the number of ports provided on the connector, then another connector must be used or a special connector must be made.